Proof of Affection
by sparklybookwyrm
Summary: Cinderella has gotten annoyed that Otogi has been ignoring him since they defeated Puss in Boots and regained the book from Soramachi. He goes to learn why and proves to Otogi in his own way that he cares.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dictatorial Grimoire or the Tales of the Brother's Grimm. Just the plot of this story**

**Author's Note: A friend and I were lamenting the lack of fics for this series and this is the result of almost six hours in the backseat of my parents' car as we went to visit my grandparents on Easter. **

It had been a week and Cinderella had had enough. It had been one week since Otogi had defeated Puss in Boots and had regained the Grimoire but since then the boy had barely spoken two words to Cinderella. And the silver haired märchen was fed up. He stormed into Otogi's room planning on forcing an explanation out of the Grimm.

But he found himself unable to yell at the boy who had become his master. Instead he knelt at Otogi's feet subserviently. "Domine. Have I done something to displease you?" He looked up through his lashes at his master, a thrill running though him at the glare Otogi was giving him.

"Go away Cinderella. I don't want you near me right now." Otogi snarled through gritted teeth.

Cinderella was taken aback by how harshly the words were spoken. He was used to being treated cruelly, but he had never heard this much anger coming from Otogi. He stood up shakily. "I won't leave. Not until you tell me why it is you have been avoiding me."

Otogi reddened. "Why do you care what I do? Just leave me alone!" He quickly turned away from Cinderella.

The grey haired Märchen did not leave. He had caught how the younger's voice had cracked as he yelled to be left alone and now he wondered if Otogi wasn't merely angry at him. "Otogi. What is it that is bothering you?"

The boy whirled back around to face his servant, his face already streaked with tears. "You're the problem! Why did you have to come back here?! Just to torment me?"

Cinderella stared at the crying Grimm. "I came back for you Domine. I only wish to ser-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME YOU FAIRY TALE BASTARD!"

"Why would you think that?!" Cinderella snapped back, his indignation at being ignored returning.

Otogi scoffed. "You left me for Soramachi. It was pretty obvious that you don't care about me, you nearly killed me!"

"Don't care about you? I hated having to serve that brat! Don't you understand I had no choice?"

"Stop lying to me!" Otogi slapped Cinderella unthinkingly. The Märchen's eyes widened and his blood started to flow south. He swallowed roughly and focused his gaze on the now nervous Otogi.

"How about I prove to you how much I care?" Cinderella growled. He roughly shoved Otogi against the wall and kissed him possessively. When Otogi tried to push him away Cinderella broke the kiss but pressed his body against Otogi's.

"Can you still not see that I care only for you? I served Soramachi only because I had no choice. But I belong to you Otogi, mind, body and soul."

Otogi fought to keep a whimper down as he felt something hard poking into his stomach. "N-no. You c-can't- why are you- you mean?" He couldn't think straight, much less speak.

Cinderella loosened his hold slightly when he realized that Otogi had stopped struggling. "Allow me to prove that I care about you Otogi. Don't try to deny you don't want this." Cinderella whispered before cupping the growing bulge between the boy's legs.

Otogi gasped and his green eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe this could be happening and he was a little scared. Then his legs nearly have out as Cinderella squeezed.

Cinderella started to nip and suck at the younger's neck to distract him as the Märchen started unbuttoning his pants. He was surprised when Otogi started doing the same to him, tugging off the fancy coat and unbuttoning the waistcoat. Cinderella got Otogi's pants undone then dropped to his knees in front of the boy.

"Wh-what are you doin- ah!"Otogi started to ask before Cinderella's mouth engulfed his erection. The younger boy panted as Cinderella teased his cock with his teeth and tongue. His hands buried themselves in Cinderella's hair and pulled, making him moan. Cinderella started to pull off the bits of armor he wore on his legs, still sucking. As soon as the difficult bits were off, the silver haired Märchen pulled off Otogi and stood. He opened his mouth to say something but was roughly pulled down by the hair and kissed before he could. Otogi tried to copy the rough and searing kiss Cinderella had given him, though he was sloppy and unrefined. When they broke apart for air Cinderella quickly pulled off Otogi's shirt, leaving the boy completely naked. He helped Otogi unpin the eagle brooch he wore and pulled off the scarf he wore around his throat, followed by his shirt. Cinderella pulled Otogi away from the wall and towards the bed. He resumed nipping at his master's neck and collarbone, leaving bright marks behind.

Otogi yelped when the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell, Cinderella falling on top of him. The silver haired man hissed as his still clothed erection rubbed against Otogi's. He was pulled into a kiss as the Grimm ground their hips together. Cinderella moaned at the painful tightness in his pants that came with the wonderful friction. But he stopped Otogi just long enough to shuck off his pants and kick of the glass slippers he always wore, a small tinkling sound as the hit the floor. He then pressed both their lengths together in one hand, causing both of them to moan loudly. As he stroked with his right hand, his left hand was blindly searching the nightstand for some kind of lubrication. He found a small bottle of lotion and slicked up his fingers. Otogi's eyes were closed, the boy completely unaware of everything but how good all of this felt. Gently, Cinderella's fingers prodded the other's entrance. Otogi's moan was interrupted by a loud gasp as one finger entered him. His eyes snapped open and he tensed, now scared.

Cinderella stilled and gently kissed the brunet under him. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly.

Otogi whimpered and squirmed at the odd sensation of having something in him. "N-no." He answered shakily.

"I won't hurt you." Cinderella promised. "But you can hurt me all you like~"

Otogi laughed breathlessly and tugged once more on the long silver hair. "Stupid masochist."

Cinderella grinned and moved his finger in the boy, frowning when the brunet once again tensed. "Relax." He ordered, gasping when the other bit his collarbone. With a light growl the Märchen continued to prepare the boy, soon working in another finger and getting his shoulder scratched. Suddenly Otogi cried out, his eyes widening once more and his muscles clenching around Cinderella's fingers. Cinderella prodded the spot again smirking when Otogi cried out again. Scissoring his fingers once more, Cinderella pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock.

Otogi watched him nervously, biting his lip. "This won't hurt?"

Cinderella squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Not much. Maybe just a pinch."

Otogi swallowed heavily and nodded, spreading his legs a little wider.

Cinderella carefully pressed slowly into the brunet, stopping once he was in to the hilt. Otogi's face was screwed up in discomfort. This was quite a bit bigger than the fingers had been and there was a small amount of pain, though not enough to make him want to stop this. When Cinderella didn't move Otogi started to squirm. "Do something." He whined.

Cinderella slowly pulled out then slammed back in with a grunt. Otogi cried out in pleasure and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Cinderella started up a steady pace, keeping it slow until Otogi demanded more. Which didn't take long.

"More Cinderella please." Otogi begged, digging his nails into Cinderella's back. Cinderella moaned and increased the pace. He gasped and thrust hard when Otogi bit him again. The Grimm moaned. "Do that again!"

Cinderella shifted and thrust hard again, this time hitting the boy's prostate. Otogi screamed and pulled Cinderella's hair hard enough to make the Märchen cry out.

Cinderella continued the harsh pace and soon Otogi felt himself approaching his climax. He bit his lip, drawing blood, as he tried to hold back his impending end.

Cinderella noticed and wrapped his hand around Otogi's length, his thumb swiping over the head. Otogi screamed once more as his orgasm hit. Cinderella followed with a cry, his head pulled as far back as it would go by the hair. Otogi let go and fell back onto the pillows, panting heavily.

Cinderella longed to collapse on top on him but stopped himself. He pulled out carefully and lay down beside Otogi. He lifted his cum covered hand and started to lick the white stuff off his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Cried Otogi horrified.

"Cleaning up. Did you want to help?" The Märchen asked mischievously. He licked a long swipe off then kissed Otogi, prying his mouth open and wiping the cum onto the boy's tongue.

Otogi shuddered at the bitter taste and shoved Cinderella away roughly. "THAT'S DISGUSTING YOU PERVERT!" He yelled.

Cinderella laughed and grabbed some tissues to finish cleaning them up. Once the job was done, he lay down and let his eyes slip shut. A few seconds later he felt Otogi cuddle close to him. He held the boy close and they drifted off to sleep together.

Hatsushiba, Snow White, and Soramachi stood around the open door that the couple had forgotten to close. Hatsushiba was grinning and fighting back happy squeals. She once again slapped the back of Snow White's head as he snapped pictures of the pair with his phone. "Stop that! Leave Otogi and Cinderella alone!" She whisper-yelled at him.

Snow glared back at her. "If they didn't want us spying then they shouldn't have left the door open." He hissed back.

"Soramachi, tell him to stop!" Hatsushiba demanded, trying to get the other teen to help her. But Soramachi didn't seem to hear her, his wide eyes staring at the couple, face stricken.

Snow White snickered and snapped a picture of Soramachi.


End file.
